Shattered Spirits
by kayspaz15
Summary: Rin has been having a hard time since his demonic secret got out. His friends won't acknowledge his existence and his brother has been giving him the cold shoulder. How much more can Rin take? This story does have self harm and suicidal actions. Amazing cover art by LittleFireOfLife.
1. Broken

He couldn't stand it anymore. If they would just give him a chance, he would be alright.

But for now, he had to do the only thing that helped.

 _Cut_.

He needed to so badly. That day had been really hard. First he couldn't get those candles to light and at his expense, Shura laughed her ass off, then with the combined stress of his so called "friends" telling him off and his brother wanting him dead he just wasn't sure if it was worth it anymore. " _At least I still have Kuro"_ he thought as the black cat familiar snuggled up next to him on the bed in his and Yukio's dorm room.

" **Rin why are you upset?"** The familiar asked as he looked up at him. Rin was surprised at first when asked this question because he had thought that Kuro was asleep but quickly got over his surprise and answered him. "Today was just a rough day Kuro, but I'm okay." He then gave his familiar a very goofy grin to prove his point. Kuro wasn't all that convinced because he could feel Rin's emotions but laid back down anyway. Soon he was fast asleep. Rin then got up real quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping familiar to go up to the roof. He needed to clear his head.

Once he was on the roof staring up at the stars he quickly became tired and fell asleep with a couple of thoughts in his mind, first of what he was going to go through that next day and that he still wanted to cut with the razor blades in his back pocket.

Waking up the next morning was like hell. Rin's back and neck ached from the position he was sleeping in and not to mention the rude awakening from Yukio. Yukio had gotten back early in the morning from a mission to find his brother gone and realized he must be on the roof. So, he had to go up there to make sure that Rin was up to get ready for school and woke him up with a bucket of water, (not holy water mind you, that would sting) after not being able to get him to move. Rin was, of course, not very happy with the younger brother and proceeded to yell at him with things like "What the hell Yukio!" and "Stupid four eyes!" Yukio not fazed in the slightest told him to go downstairs and get ready. Then he turned away from his older brother and walked back to their room.

"Bossy four eyes." Rin muttered after Yukio left. He decided to go get ready and take a shower, so he went, got undressed, and hopped in. He loved the feel of the warm water hitting his back, and the stinging sensation from all the cuts on his stomach and wrists were also releaving because he could focus on the pain instead of what his brother or anyone might say today. But it still wasn't enough. He grabbed the razor blades in his back pocket from the pants on the floor and made a few cuts on his left wrist. He watched as the blood came trickling down his arm and down the drain. He wouldn't have to worry about the others seeing because the uniforms they had were long sleeved, even though they wouldn't care anyway.

After the pain increased Rin was able to think again. It always helped to clear his mind. He knew that no one would care about what he was doing and no one would find out. After all, he had been doing it since the first time someone had called him a demon and he had gotten a small pocket knife for his birthday.

 **Well hope you liked it. I will be continuing this story so please review! Tell me what you thought was good and what you thought needed more work. Thanks, Kayspaz15 out.**


	2. Help me

**I forgot to mention that I don't own Blue Exorcist or any of the characters in this fanfic. The only thing I own is the storyline.**

* * *

The walk to the exorcist cram school was not very good considering the fact that Rin just wanted to be at his dorm asleep. Also, the fact that he would have to deal with stares and ugly comments told behind his back all day was not what he was looking forward to. So, as he walked into class he mentally prepared himself for what was about to come.

"Here comes the demon." Bon stated very loudly so that he made sure that Rin could hear. Rin visibly winced at that harsh comment.

"Bon, don't make him mad." Konekomaru whispered with a little fear in his voice. "He might attack us."

Shima just sort of agreed with a nod of his head while Rin took his seat next to Shiemi. She wanted to help, but had so many different emotions playing with her that she just stayed quiet.

Izumo just stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal with a frown on her face.

That is when Yukio walked into the room without a word and started preparing for his lesson.

The next thing Rin knew he was being woken up with a large slam on his desk.

"Can't you listen to anything I try to tell you!" Yukio snapped. Rin just stared dumbfounded at his younger sibling as he continued his rant. "Nii-san, you didn't listen during class, you didn't listen to what I told you about keeping your demonic secret, and you just don't listen period! I'm tired of always cleaning up your messes and not getting so much as a thank you! Another thing… Where are you going?" He finished. "Away." Rin stated and then left. The others all stared dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed and were surprised when Yukio started up with the lesson again.

* * *

Rin wasn't at all okay. He needed to leave the room, so he did, and as he was walking down the hall to his dorm he realized that maybe Yukio just wanted him gone. After all, if he was just such a big failure and a bother, why should anyone have to put up with him. Maybe even Kuro was just asking if he was okay for the hell of it or just so see if he could make Rin break down. Maybe if he wasn't here everyone's lives would be better. Maybe, he should just die. " _Yes"_ he thought. " _That would make everyone's lives better including mine."_

* * *

After Rin got home Kuro jumped right out very happy to see him and realized that Rin wasn't okay at all. His tail was dragging, his eyes were very tired, and his movements were slow. " **Rin you don't look too good are you okay?"** Kuro asked **.** Rin assured Kuro that he was fine with a not very convincing tone and told him that he just wanted to be alone for a while.

Rin realized when he got to his room that if he wanted he could die whenever. He could he use Kurikara or one of his brother's guns. He had a choice, try to live with no one that cared or end it all and be at peace at last. Then he picked up Kurikara and walked up to the roof with a curious Kuro at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

He sat up on the roof with his sword in his hand making cuts on his arm as he contemplated what he was about to do. Then he decided, if no one cared then why keep on going? Death will just make all the pain go away. So with that thought he plunged Kurikara into his chest and waited for death to claim him.

* * *

Kuro had turned around to go back down the hall and leave Rin alone when he smelt blood, and a lot of it. He ran up to the roof and saw Rin just as he heard keys in the door so he ran back down as fast as he could to get help.

* * *

Yukio felt horrible. He had yelled at his brother in front of the entire class so when he got home he wasn't surprised when he didn't find Rin in their room. Then he heard fast tiny feet run in as fast as they could towards him and realized that it was Kuro. Kuro was meowing furiously and Yukio knew that it had something to do with Rin, after all Rin had been acting strange that day. Kuro then ran up the stairs and Yukio followed him up to the roof where he stopped dead in his tracks as the sight before him burned itself into his mind. Rin lie there in a pool of his own blood with the blazing blue sword sticking out of his chest.

* * *

 **I know I'm horrible to Rin. Will he get help in time or will the wounds be too serious to fix? Please review, favorite, and follow. Let me know what you thought and what I can do to make this better, thanks. Kayspaz15 out.**


	3. Please be okay

**Nothing much to say except on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Rin lie there dying he thought that he heard footsteps. They sounded like Yukio's. " _Well,"_ he thought " _I hope he finally sees what he and the others put me through."_ Rin then felt a sharp pain in his chest where the sword went in. He welcomed it. He started coughing and realized that he must've punctured his lung because it was getting harder to breathe. He also kept getting shoulder and back pains besides where Kurikara went through. " _Good, now it will be faster."_ Rin saw Yukio staring straight at him. "This is what you wanted right?" He choked out in a raspy voice. "Cough cough. Just… let me… be…" He finished as he closed his eyes.

* * *

" _Oh my God Rin. Please no. Please. Oh god what have I done."_ Yukio thought. " _Please let him be okay"_ He then took out his cell phone and called the paramedics. Kuro was right beside Rin trying to get him up. " **Rin, Rin please get up, please be okay. Rin please!"** Kuro wailed. "Yes, please hurry it seems like he has punctured his lung and there is blood everywhere." Yukio stated stoic to the paramedics. He thought, well he didn't really know what he thought but he knew he had to help his big brother even if he didn't want it. He then very carefully pulled out Kurikara from his brother's chest and put the sword into its scabbard, all while holding his hands there to try to slow down the bleeding. It seemed to be working with stopping the blood, but his older brother's breathing was still raspy. " _His demonic healing powers much not work so well on his organs."_ Yukio thought. " _Please let help get here quick."_ Right as he had that thought he heard sirens in the distance and hope started forming in his chest. " _I hope he can hold on a little longer."_

That day went by very slowly for Yukio. He had to watch as his brother was loaded up, taken to the hospital and saw him being fed air through an oxygen mask. He had jumped in the back of the vehicle and insisted that he stay. All the while all he could think about was of how much he had screwed up. " _The others don't even know yet."_ He thought but he knew that it could wait and that he needed to get to the hospital with his brother and fast. Rin's breathing was getting slower and slower and Yukio couldn't even think because of what happened. " _What kind of brother am I?"_

* * *

Yukio sat by his brother's bedside waiting for him to get up. It had been a few hours since the doctors had performed surgery on his lung to reinflate it and it proved successful. Now he just had to wait. Yukio had explained what had happened to the others as best as he could without telling them that Rin did it to himself. He just told them that Rin was attacked. He didn't even tell the paramedics or the doctors because he was afraid Rin would be sent away to a mental hospital. The others had all rushed down there afterwards to make sure he was okay and were relieved when they knew he was alive.

"I can't believe that idiot. Letting someone get the jump on him like that. He's better than that." Bon said with some disapointment in his voice at what he thought Rin was capable of. He still thought of him as a worthy opponent and would even go as far as to say he was his friend, but with the comments he made out of fear he didn't know if Rin would forgive him when he woke up.

"Rin. Please be okay." Shiemi said. " _You were one of my first friends."_ She felt absolutely horrible for not having the courage to talk to him when she knew he was feeling down and thought that that might've been the reason someone was able to hurt him so easily.

The others agreed with them both and turned to Yukio who was starring with sad eyes at Rin. " _I know I screwed up Rin but please fight this. I know you can win."_

* * *

It had been a couple of days before Rin's heart rate monitor started speeding up, but ever so slowly it rose and Yukio practically jumped for joy. He had been staying with Rin ever since his attempted suicide and wanted to be able to help as much as he could. His heart began to race as his brother slowly opened his eyes.

"Cough, cough, ugh… Yukio?" Rin had woken up.

* * *

 **I will try to update Shattered Spirits as much as I can but most of my updates will be on the weekend seeing as I have school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please follow/review/favorite, thanks. :) Kayspaz15 out.**


	4. Get me outta here

**Sorry, I had a bit of writer's block but I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

* * *

Rin woke up feeling awful. His chest hurt and he didn't know where he was. Then he realized that he wasn't dead and he was in what looked to be a hospital room. " _Did Yukio bring me here?"_ Rin then was crushed by Yukio's hug until Yukio realized that he was hurting his brother and let go of him.

"Cough cough ouch. Dammit, cough, Yukio that hurt." Rin managed to get out quietly. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right then, especially not his brother. He wanted to be dead so why did Yukio have to go and ruin that on top of what he put him through?

"Nii-san I…" Yukio trailed off not knowing what to say to his injured brother.

"You want to know what brought me to this point Yukio?" Rin forced out. Yukio just stood there not knowing how to react. "Well everything brought me to this point, cough, my so called friends, strangers, cough, you, and life in general. I want it to be over and you couldn't just let me die in peace even though I know you don't care. I mean, who would care about a stupid demon like me. I don't even know what the old man saw in me. It was stupid to save me. I'm dangerous and everyone has a right to be scared of me so why not make everyone's fears disappear. With me gone you wouldn't have to worry about your screwed up brother and you'd be able to go on with your life. So next time… just let… me go…" Rin finished as he fell asleep once more.

" _Next Time! No he won't try to do it again, he just won't. We will work it out with everyone and everything will be okay. Please Rin, I just want you to be okay. I've seen the scars on your wrists and stomach after the surgery and I'm sorry that I didn't realize it was that bad, I hope that it will get better._ Please be okay Rin I don't want you to go." Yukio finished with tears in his eyes

The nurse walked in after that to check up on Rin and Yukio told her that he woke up for a brief moment. Yukio had hurried to wipe his eyes before telling her that detail and wondered if he should also tell her that his injury was self inflicted. "Hey…" He started but stopped himself. Afterall, he wanted to help his brother and not get him sent off. "Yes." She answered. "Nothing." He told her. She then walked out the door with a shrug.

* * *

It had been awhile and it was getting dark out. Yukio had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rin so he didn't notice when Rin woke up. Rin had decided then and there that he would get put of that bed and go home. He never liked hospitals in the first place because they always had that weird smell of disinfectants and it just gave him the creeps. He had taken off all of the wires connecting him to the machines and just had the oxygen mask left to go. Taking it off ever so quietly he realized that it was way easier to breath then than it was however long ago he had woken up the first time. He slowly got up and put on his regular cloths that Yukio had brought for when they were ready to leave, grabbed Kurikara from Yukio's bag, " _Yukio must've grabbed it from me on the roof."_ Rin thought, then he walked out of the door leaving Yukio behind.

* * *

Rin had just gotten back to his dorm nearing morning when he had a thought, " _Why did Yukio save me? I'm a demon that needs to be killed, so why?"_ He was having thoughts like these when he noticed that the door was unlocked. " _Yukio never leaves it unlocked, so who would be here?"_ He looked inside and when he saw that the coast was clear he stepped in. Carefully walking down the halls he heard a slight scrapping noise coming from above him. " _Who the hell is up on the roof?!"_ He thought. While walking up the stairs he realized that it had to be someone that had a key. Someone that Yukio could trust because he sure as hell didn't give anyone a key. He peaked out of the door to the roof and saw, "Bon?" He voiced. "What the hell are you doing out of the hospital Okumura?!" Bon practically yelled clearly showing how much the sudden apperence of Rin had startled him. "It's none of your damn business so why do you care!" Rin yelled back thinking that Yukio had told the others what he had tried to do. "I care because that dumbass that stabbed you almost killed you!" "What?" Rin asked dumbfounded. "That dumbass that stabbed you with your own sword then took off. Sigh, look man, I'm sorry alright, and so are the others. We haven't been treating you the way that we should and we were worried that your injuries would be to much and you would die. I was just pissed at how you think you can handle everything by yourself and now we have all been taking turns trying to get your blood off of the roof. We will catch the guy that did this and make him pay." Rin didn't know what to say, " _Did Yukio give them a different story? Why is Bon acting like he cares?"_ These were the questions in Rin's head when Bon started talking again. "We should call your brother and tell him that you seem all healed up you dumbass." "Yeah, I guess so… Hey!"

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed it so please review, favorite, and follow. Kayspaz15 out.**


	5. Home

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was searching high and low to find the missing patient. Namely, Rin Okumura. He had disappeared sometime during that night and when Yukio woke up and he realized his brother was missing, he alerted every possible person to try to find him. He was so relieved when he got a call from Bon saying that Rin had made his way to the dorm and that he was fine. He also mentioned that Rin was acting a little off. When Bon was explaining the attack he just started staring like he didn't know that he was attacked or something. That was when Yukio panicked. " _Will he try to kill himself again?!_ He proceeded to tell Bon to keep an eye on him and told him that he would be right over. " _Please don't let him near any sharp objects Bon."_ He thought.

* * *

Rin needed a quiet place to die and wasn't going to get it there but as he was walking back down the stairs Bon called saying, "Hey Okumura, your brother will be here soon and he told me to keep an eye on you you so get back here and help me with this mess!" " _Now why would I want to help you after all the things you put me through?!"_ Rin thought and kept on walking until he reached his room. He was looking for one of the blades he kept around his room and finally found one that would do. It was pretty sharp and he knew it would do damage so, he slid it across his wrist until there was a steady flow of blood even with his healing abilities. Then he heard Bon calling and quickly booked it to the bathroom. " _The less people that know the better."_ Rin decided. He knew that the crap about being worried about him dying was just a bunch of bullshit and that if Yukio hadn't told them the truth then it just made it a hell of a lot easier for him to try again. "Okumura!" Bon yelled. "Get your ass out here your brother is coming!" " _Well shit. Maybe if I can get out the door fast enough he won't be able to catch me."_ Rin then booked it with Kurikara in one hand and his blade in the other. He would've made it, if his brother hadn't walked in a that exact moment. Rin ran right into him.

* * *

Yukio had gotten there as fast as he could. He pulled out his keys, unlocked the door, stepped in, and got hit full force by his brother. He was confused for a second until he realized it was his brother. He was so happy to see that Rin was okay. Rin however grabbed the blade and sword from off of the ground and ran out of the door without a word.

* * *

Rin was done. He wanted it to end, all of it, but he couldn't find a quiet place to do it, a place where he could feel peace. A place away from all his troubles. Then he had a knew.

"Home."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is short but I felt like it was a good place to stop. Hope you enjoyed! Please review/favorite/follow and have a nice day! Kayspaz15 out.**


	6. Protection

**Here we go!**

* * *

Rin made up his mind. He would go back home. Back to the place where his father died. He would die right beside him and no one would change his mind. What did he have to live for anyway? He wasn't even worth it. So he hopped on a train with the ticket he had bought just minutes before and rode home.

* * *

Yukio was following his brother from a good distance to make sure that he didn't do anything. Then he saw him get on a train heading to… their old home? What was he doing going back there? Yukio decided to buy a ticket for the train and find out what his brother was up to. He was surprised that Rin didn't notice him but stayed in the back anyway.

* * *

Getting off the Train and walking about two miles to the monastery was long and tiresome. Rin just wanted to get it over with to finally have some peace and kept walking towards his destination. Yukio followed him left and right until they finally reached their old home. It seemed to have been fixed up and redone since the attack when Satan had tried to take Rin to Gehenna. Rin however took a turn heading for the cemetery. " _Is he going to father's grave?"_ Yukio wondered. His suspicions were confirmed when Rin sat down at Father Fujimoto's grave and sat silently staring. "Yukio… I know you're there. Just come out." Rin managed sounding defeated. "How long did you know I was here?" Asked Yukio. "Since the first train boarding. Now… Please, go away. Please just let me die in peace. I don't want to live anymore Yukio. I'm sick and done with this shitty life. Please…" Rin had tears in his eyes by the time he finished that word. "Please, no one even cares anymore. I'm not sure they ever did." Rin said as he unsheathed his sword then continued. "I'd be better off dead." He raised Kurikara. Then he found himself in the warmest hug he had ever felt. "Don't you ever, ever again say that no one cares and that you're better off dead. I care about you Rin, you're my tough older brother that always helped me get through life. When anyone would pick on me you would be right there to protect me and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed it the most. I've seen the scars Rin and I want to help. I never should've told you to go die. I don't want that for you. Please… Let me protect you this time." Yukio finished with tears streaming down his face. Rin's reaction was no different and the tears dripped down his face onto Fujimoto's grave. "Okay." Rin sobbed. He held onto his brother like he was the last thing anchoring him to the earth. In a way, he was.

* * *

After the ride back to True Cross Academy Rin and Yukio were both exhausted. They went straight back to the dorm to sleep as it was very late and they had school the next morning. " **Rin!"** Cried Kuro. " **I was so worried about you please don't do that again I love you too much!"** At that point Kuro jumped onto Rin's bed with him and was crying his little eyes out. Rin pulled his little familiar in a tight hug and calmed him down while Yukio was getting ready in the bathroom. As Yukio walked in a few minutes later he saw both his brother and Kuro fast asleep. He smiled. He knew that tomorrow would be better even with all the crap that had occurred that day.

* * *

"Where are they?" Konekomaru wondered out loud.

"I have no clue." Shima said with his face buried in a manga.

Wack! "Ouch, Bon what was that for!" Shima cried then he noticed the twins walk in. They both took their respective places and immediately the questions started.

"Rin are you okay? Do you feel any better?" Shiemi asked.

"Yeah, you doing okay man? Can you tell us how the fight went down? How bad was the other guy?" Shima asked excitedly.

"Dammit Okumura where did you go?!" Bon practically yelled and grabbed Rin by the shirt. He immediately dropped him afterwards. He had seen the scars. "Okumura… What was that?"

Rin tensed up and looked up at Yukio. Bon figured it out. "That wasn't an attack, was it."

* * *

 **Well hoped you liked the update! Please review/favorite/follow! Kayspaz15 out.**


	7. They don't care, do they?

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait , I had major writer's block and a lot going on but I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

"What happened Okumura?" Bon asked with sincerity in his voice.

"I… um… I…" Rin forced out.

"You don't have to say anything Nii-san." Yukio told him. "But if you want them to know, then go right ahead."

Rin stood there for a good five minutes before speaking. "I just... couldn't handle being alone... again." He then ran out of the classroom without another word. Everyone was silent, they couldn't think of anything to say. Yukio was heartbroken for his brother. Had he thought he was alone before? He must've felt horrible when his friends and himself did what they did to force him to suicide and before that, to cut. How long had he been cutting? Did he ever feel like he had someone to talk to? Those were the questions that were going through Yukio's head when Shiemi piped up. "What have we done to him?" She asked mostly to herself. "We drove him to cut." Yukio deadpanned. He wasn't going to beat around the bush because it just wasn't worth it. "We drove him to try to kill himself. That's what the attack was, an attack on himself. He doesn't want to live anymore and we caused it so we have to fix it. Everyone was silent. They were all thinking the same thing, they wondered why they ever treated him that way. He might be half demon, but he was also half human. He had feelings, emotions, and they had broken him.

* * *

Rin ran all the way to the bathroom. He had his blades in his pocket ready to use. He grabbed them and stopped. " _Do they really actually care about what I do?"_ Rin thought. " _No. They're just playing with me. They don't care. Well, maybe Yukio does…"_ Rin didn't know anymore, all he knew was that cutting took the heartache away so he slid the blade across his arm, looked in the mirror, and tears started falling down his face.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Shiemi asked. She was really worried about Rin. Now that she knew what she and the others had put him through she felt awful. She knew that not talking to him made him hurt but she couldn't figure out what to say. " _What am I thinking, of course. I should've just talked to him like a normal human being would. I'm such a terrible friend."_

"Yeah I think we should go check on him. But just a couple of us, I doubt he will want everyone there." Yukio stated. He was having a hard time with this as well. His strong, older brother had been going through a tough time and none of them made it any easier for him. " _Why am I such a terrible brother?"_

* * *

It didn't take long for Yukio, Shiemi, and Bon to find where Rin had gone. They saw the open door to the bathroom and walked in. Rin had his head hung low and blades surrounding him on the floor. His arm was covered in blood and his face covered in tears. "Why do you all hate me?" Rin cried. "Did you come to make me feel worse? Why did you guys even come at all? I know you don't care so just… Please… Don't hurt me anymore." Fresh tears came down as Rin finished talking. He didn't want them there, didn't they know that? His head hung once more before he was wrapped up in a warm hung. God, it felt nice. Wait, who was it? He looked up and realized it was the shy girl he had grown to love, Shiemi. "Shiemi?" "Rin, please don't do this I...I…" She paused then continued. "I… Will miss you and I… I love you!" She was still hugging Rin tight and Rin hugged her back. Why did it take him going through so much to find out that the girl he loved, loved him back. He would've laughed at the situation had he not been hurting so much. "I love you too Shiemi." Rin had long since dried up his tears and that was good considering when Shiemi let go Bon went up and slapped him.

"Ouch! What the hell Bon!" Rin shouted, and that was when Yukio knew that things were getting better.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review/favorite/follow! Kayspaz15 out.**


	8. What mission?

**On with the story! (I have no excuses for not updating sooner. Sorry.) OH! Thank you all that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It makes me want to write more!**

* * *

"Dammit that hurt!" Rin exclaimed. He did not however think that Bon was going to say what he said next and was very surprised by it.

"Yeah I bet it hurt you stupid ass!" Bon had started yelling but then quieted down to a whisper. "I bet what we put you through hurt too. I'm sorry."

Rin with his demonic hearing was able to catch that last part and stood up, smacked Bon, and told him thank you.

Yukio didn't know exactly what happened but he was glad that it did.

* * *

Rin was tired and confused. With Shiemi telling him that she loved him and that she didn't want him gone he didn't know what to think anymore. And then when Bon went and smacked him, then apologized. He had walked back to the dorms deciding that he just wanted to sleep. He walked up the stairs to his room, went over to his bed, and, almost laying on Kuro, plopped down on it. With all his thoughts running through his head, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Rin woke up he was still confused. He had heard noises and decided to peek at what was happening. The headmaster was standing in his doorway with Yukio right behind him. They seemed like they were debating something and Rin was trying to figure out what time it was. He looked at the clock and realized it was the next morning. Deciding to announce that he was awake he asked, "What's going on?" "We need you for a mission Nii-san. Will you…" "Well of course he will!" Mephisto interjected, effectively cutting Yukio off. "In fact, we can have all the exwires go to help complete the mission!" "Don't you think it would be too dangerous to bring everyone?" Yukio questioned. "Of course not!" Mephisto practically yelled. "It will be a good learning experience for all of them!" "What the hell is going on here!" Rin yelled. "What mission?! And what the hell is Mephisto doing here?!" "Well the mission is…" "A secret!" Mephisto interrupted again. "I will only tell you this… If you survive then there will be wonderful things in store for you! Eins, zwei, drei!" And he disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Rin yelled afterwards. If he survives? What mission did Mephisto have in store for him and the others? Why was Yukio so concerned about it? And why was he being asked to go when they had more experienced people there like Yukio to handle it? He had been wanting to go on a mission for a while now but he was skeptical about what Mephisto had planned for him.

Getting up to get ready for his classes since he had been woken up already he went to the bathroom. He needed a nice hot shower. He went in, got undressed, and waited until the water was just right before getting in. Then he remembered the blades in his pocket from the day before. With his thoughts about the upcoming mission troubling him he fished them out and was about to make a small cut on his wrist before he stopped. He didn't want to cut. It however had become a sort of habit that he found was an easy way out. " _Maybe the mission won't be so bad and Mephisto was just being an asshole."_ He found himself reaching out to put the blades on the counter and felt a sort of pride at being able to do that. Finishing with his shower he got dressed and went to go make breakfast and lunch, for later, for himself and Yukio.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the update! I will try to be faster at updating but I can't promise anything. Well, I can promise that I will finish this story. I just can't start something like this and then not finish it. Well please review/favorite/follow and enjoy the weekend! Kayspaz15 out.**


	9. Nightmare part 1

**Okay guys, this one will be a little longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it! On with the story!**

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep. Again. Shura was not pleased. They were supposed to be getting ready for this mystery mission that not even her or Yukio knew much about. Mephisto had told them that they would be going to a very dense forest filled to the brim with demons that needed to be exorcised because they had been coming out and tormenting the locals there, wherever there was. He said that the train was on a direct route there and that they would only have to hike into the forest once they got there. Now however she had to get Rin to get down there, since he was in a real high tree, and help with the damn luggage. They would be there for a least a week at the most considering how many demons Mephisto went on about.

Ay! Dumbass! Get yer ass outta that tree an come help us dammit! Shura had yelled at Rin in what she thought was his general direction. She couldn't see him because the branches were too thick Rin was too high. Rin didn't seem to hear her and therefore didn't come down. Shura was not one to be patient about shit like this and yelled once more. When Rin didn't come down or answer her she threw rocks at his dangling tail. One of them hit it dead center making Rin jolt awake, yelp, and fall out of the tree, hitting at least ten branches. When he finally hit the ground he yelled at Shura saying, "What the freaking hell! Why did you throw a damn rock at my tail!" He then stood up, pulled out his sword, ready for a fight when Shiemi spoke up. "Rin, can you help me move our stuff to the train?" "S-sure." He slowly put Kurikara away and walked over to Shiemi.

"H-hey. Here let me take that." Rin said as he took the heavy bag Shiemi was carrying out of her hands. "Th-thanks Rin." She said sheepishly. "Yeah, sure, no problem!" Rin replied. Shiemi was glad that Rin seemed to be doing better. He was happier now that they were being nice to him. She felt awful for not stepping up and being there for Rin. After she saw his scars she didn't know what to think other than, "I'm such a terrible person."

"Rin," "Hmm." Rin mumbled. "I'm… I'm really sorry. I wasn't there for you when I should've been. I hope you know that I'm here for you if you need me for anything… Okay? Oh!" That was when Rin pulled her in his arms and kissed her. They both felt weightless in each other's arms and when they finally let go Rin hugged her and whispered, "Thank you, I love you Shiemi." "I love you too Rin." Shiemi said as they both heard Bon in the background go, "Tch. Finally." "Now," Rin continued, "let's get that luggage on that train!" "Yes!" Shiemi agreed.

* * *

Now was an acceptable time to fall asleep, seeing as everything and everyone was on board, so that's exactly what Rin did. When he had finished loading everything with Shiemi they both got on, sat next to each other, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Riding on Kuro's back was one of Rin's favorite things to do. He had the wind in his face and in his hair. It felt amazing. They were flying over a very dense forest destroying demons left and right with Kurikara while Kuro used his powerful limbs to swipe at them, effectively destroying them. They were getting to the center of the demons when Rin noticed something._

 _Blue Flames._

 _He found himself staring at the demon king himself. He was standing there in all his glory in Father Fujimoto's bloody body next to a slowly forming Gehenna Gate. His minions had taken Kuro and forced him back to his small form by hitting him over the head knocking him out. Rin's friends were also held captive by his minions but his brother was being held captive by Satan. Satan's hands were around his brother's neck. Rin's flames flared at the sight and he charged his father before hearing Satan speak in Fujimoto's voice._

" _Son." Rin stopped dead in his tracks. "Why don't you join me? We could rule Assiah and Gehenna together. You don't need these pathetic fools." "Get out of my father's body!" Rin charged again but was again stopped as Satan snapped his fingers and his friend's and brother's necks were broken. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground and Rin was horrified. He couldn't move. It gave Satan the perfect chance. He grabbed Kurikara out of Rin's hands and snapped it in half making Rin's flames go wild. His demonic features and instincts were enhanced even more and Satan did a little happy dance. "Now my son, join me." "Never, you damn bastard!" Rin charged once more and Satan pierced his son's chest with the now broken sacred sword. "Well, what a waste. You could've had everything, but now you will die knowing that you did nothing to save this world." "Rot in hell." "Hahahaha! I've already done that." With that he left Rin bleeding out. As he was lie there dying he heard a voice calling his name. "Rin. Rin. Rin!"_

He bolted awake, grabbed his sword, and scanned his surroundings. He thought he was still in the forest when he saw Yukio's hand on his shoulder and realized that it was just a dream. It had felt so real. Then he heard a voice echo in his head. " _Soon son."_

"Rin!" Yukio practically yelled. He was worried about his brother. Rin had been thrashing in his sleep while his tail went ballistic. He then all of stopped and Yukio went to get him up. He yelled his name quite a few times when Rin finally bolted awake in what Yukio could only describe as "attack mode." He was breathing hard, his tail was stiff, and his eyes were huge.

"Rin," Yukio started when Rin interrupted him. "We have to go back. Now." Rin was worried. He didn't want his friends or his brother to get hurt. The blades in his back pocket were just itching to be used. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take the fact that they could all die on this trip. He knew why they were going to that forest. He knew why Mephisto had sent them there. It was a trap, and now, he had to get them out. Satan was coming.

* * *

"Rin!" Yukio started again. "What happened?" "We're going to a really dense forest right?" Rin asked not really as a question but as a statement. "Yes...We are… how did you know?" Yukio wondered aloud. "I figured it out." Rin did not want them to know how he knew. They probably wouldn't believe him anyway. Well, maybe they would. "H-hey." He started but then the train came to a stop and everyone got up to go get their stuff. Yukio gave his brother a worried look before leaving. " _Dammit, I gotta get everyone back on this damn train."_ He thought when a voice entered his mind. " **Why Rin?"** Kuro asked through a connection that they figured out they had. " **What's wrong?"** Rin had jumped at first thinking it was once again his father but relaxed when he recognized his friend's voice. But how had he not sensed that Kuro was there? " _Nothing Kuro. I'm just on edge that's all."_ He thought back. " _Wait. How did you get on the train? I thought you were still at the dorms."_ " **I jumped on the back of the train before it left. I wanted to come too!"** Kuro told him. " _Okay but now I gotta go get everyone. Crap!_ Hey!" Rin yelled and ran to try to get his friends back onto the train. Shura meanwhile walked over to her worried student, grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him back on the train. "Just what do yew think yer doin?" "I'm trying to get get us outta here! We're not safe here! None of us are!" Rin could already sense the lower level demons lurking close by and knew that there were bigger fish out there. "Why are yew so focused on gettin us outta here?!" "Because Satan is here!" Rin screamed. He knew Satan was there in the forest just waiting. He could already sense his presence. Shura just laughed at him. How in the hell would Satan be all the way out there? Of course since she was a little drunk she didn't really take him seriously. Rin was about to argue when a horde of demons came and attacked. "We'll talk about this later." Shura told him and then went off into battle. " **Come on Rin! Let's go help!"** " _Alright, let's go!"_ And with that Rin hopped on Kuro's back once they got off the train and started killing as many lower class demons as they could.

* * *

When they had managed to kill all of the demons in the area Rin tried to get Shura to listen to reason. He was however interrupted by a voice in his head saying, " _Son, come to me. We can rule together. I will get rid of all those that caused you harm or grief."_ "NO!" Rin yelled. "Don't you touch them!" " _Hahahaha! You think you can tell your daddy what to do! Well I have a little present for you! Hahahaha!"_ That was when Rin heard a terrible ringing in his ears. It got so loud that it brought him to his knees. He faintly heard footsteps running towards him as he fell to the ground. Then he passed out as his father laughed.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the update! I did most of this while I was camping and had no access to the internet so I wrote it all down in a book. I then had to go and type it all up so I hope you guys feel special. I'm kidding. I really liked writing this chapter and I will try to update soon! Kayspaz15 out.**


	10. Nightmare part 2

**Thanks to all of you I already have quite a few people following this story and that makes me happy! And I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had some major writer's block and I just wasn't happy with some of the directions that I thought this should go, but now I think I have gotten it how I want it. Hopefully you guys like it as well. I will also try to update as much as I can but with me going into tenth grade next month it might take longer than I usually take to update. Not this last time. It will be sooner than that. Anyway, sorry for rambling so on to the story!**

* * *

"Ugh…" Rin's head throbbed. His thoughts were all jumbled and when he tried to open his eyes he had to close them real fast because of the bright light. He then realized that that bright light was in fact the sun shining overhead. " _Wait. Where am I?"_ He heard a voice calling someone over to where he was and knew that it was Shiemi with her sweet, soft voice. He didn't know exactly what had happened but he knew he was in good hands. Then he had a startling thought, " _We're in the forest."_ Rin bolted upright and immediately regretted it. His head hurt like hell and he heard a gasp come from Shiemi before he fell back to the ground. "Yuki come quick! Rin is awake!" She exclaimed.

"Nii-san, what happened?!" Yukio asked worried. "Nothing, but we have to get outta here!" Rin exclaimed. No one knew what Rin was going on about and as he tried to stand was pushed back down by Yukio. "Of course it was something!" Yukio yelled. "You were clutching your head and saying things that didn't make any sense… Unless you were…" " _Crap!"_ Rin thought. He didn't need them knowing that he had a damn demon in his head. He knew however that Yukio would've figured it out eventually. So as Yukio started speaking again Rin knew what it would be concerning. "You… The thing that's here… It's speaking to you… but the only demon powerful enough to connect to someone's mind from as far away as we were is…" "Satan." Rin finished for him. A long silence followed until Yukio broke it.

"How long?" "What?" "How long has he been communicating with you?" Yukio quietly asked. "Um…" Rin started. "Ever since I had a nightmare on the train ride over here and, um... Since I, um… My thoughts kicked me in the ass and I had to… Go…" "Go where?" Yukio asked calmly. He was worried about his brother. He always was but now, if Satan was in his head, his brother's depression could be the reason Satan was able to get there so easily. " _But what was in that dream that caused Rin to become so, vulnerable?"_ Yukio wondered. "I had to go… Cut…" Rin answered reluctantly. "When I flew out of the train on Kuro after talking to Shura and I knew that none of you knew what was out here and that I couldn't seem to get anyone to listen. I felt… Trapped… And scared." Yukio had only seen Rin look this broken once before, and that was when he had run out of class and into the bathroom. They had found him bleeding on the floor with tears in his eyes. Yukio was forced back to when they had successfully gotten Rin to wake up and they had arrived at their destination and was devastated by what he remembered.

 _Rin had been yelling at everyone to get back_ _on the train and that it wasn't safe there. The Kyoto group, (namely Bon) had told him that he was just being a damn, stupid monkey so Rin had tried to go to Izumo and Shiemi. Izumo had told him to shut it and Shiemi just politely told Rin that she thought they were safe there and that they had each other to protect them. Becoming even more frantic Rin had tried him as well but he had told his brother that it was a simple, in and out mission, and that he was just being paranoid. Rin at that point had gotten pulled onto the train by Shura and Yukio couldn't hear what they had said until Rin had screamed what he now knew was "Satan is coming!" Then when he looked around and saw some lower level demons coming towards them. He had gone off into battle with the others until Shura, Rin, and Kuro had come to help them. He had noticed Rin had been holding something by his wrist as he flew out there on Kuro but was distracted by the hoard of demons._

Looking back on that situation he knew he could've done something to help his brother and was deeply saddened that Rin had cut again and that he didn't even trust anyone to believe that he was telling the truth about this place. He had to help his brother get everyone out of there and back to True Cross safely. Yukio planned to give Mephisto a piece of his mind for not telling them what was really out there and he knew that Rin would stand by his side through all of it. That was when Rin stood up, and bolted the direction they had come from. Rin couldn't let them get hurt and he knew that they would follow him outta there to safety. Plus he would be a good distance ahead of his brother that he wouldn't have to say anything else about his cutting, but close enough that he could hear them and keep them safe.

He had been running for probably five minutes away from the evil presence with his friends following him when he stopped. Then the evil feeling spiked and Rin clutched his head while his father spoke once more. " _Don't think you can run away from your daddy! Hahahaha!"_ "Gaahhhh!" Rin yelled and fell to his knees. "Get away you evil bastard! Gah!" " _Don't underestimate me boy. I know everything that's going on inside that head of yours. And that's why I am prepared to make you a deal."_ Yukio and the others had caught up to Rin and tried to get him to answer them. They were unsuccessful in doing so and Rin stayed where he was writhing in pain. Yukio didn't know what to do. His brother was in pain and all he could do was watch. That's when it seemed that Satan started speaking again and Rin screamed in agony. " _I won't touch a hair on your dear brother's head nor any of your friends if…"_ Satan let the tension build until Rin broke it. "If… I do what…. You dumbass!?" " _Well, if you give into the darkness in your demon soul and allow me to roam freely in this world!"_ "Rin!" Yukio yelled. "Don't listen to him! Whatever you do don't listen!" Rin's body then went ablaze. " _Stop fighting my boy. You won't win! Hahahaha!"_ Rin knew he couldn't fight him anymore. "If… If I g-give in to y-you, then you w-will spare them?" Rin was tired. This whole ordeal had given his depression a huge boost. He couldn't win. This was the king of demons after all. If his friends and brother would be safe… No he had to keep fighting, if not for himself then for the people of Assiah. Then Satan continued and Rin fell on his stomach. He couldn't take it. He needed this pain to stop and if he gave in he might be able to take control again when he needed to if Satan tried anything. It was a long shot but it was a risk that he was willing to take for his brother and friends. "Please… d-don't… hurt them…" Rin then closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to take him.

" _Good choice son. Hahahaha!"_

* * *

 **Well I hope that chapter was acceptable and enjoyable. Please review, favorite, and follow! Kayspaz15 out.**


	11. Nightmare Part 3

**Thank you all for the really kind reviews! This chapter was definitely uploaded faster because of them! (Even though it was still slow.) Again, thank you guys so much, and on with the story!**

* * *

"No!" Yelled Yukio as he tried to run to the fallen, fiery form of his brother. The strong hands of Bon however held him back as he screamed. " _My brother is fine. He can handle this."_ Yukio hoped. His heart sank when his brother spoke for it was not his brother's voice but a mockery of it. " **I'm here you damn humans! Hahahaha!"** His smile stretched across his brother's whole face and Yukio's heart broke. That entity was not his dear brother anymore. It was Satan.

Satan had already killed his father and he would not let that son of a bitch take his brother too. He was determined and slipped out of Bon's grasp running full speed at his brother, ready to give all he had to save Rin, even if it meant his life. Seeing that the blue clad demon was hesitating to attack him gave him hope. Hope that his brother was still fighting. " **Don't get me wrong son,"** Satan explained. " **I really want to teach you a lesson about manners but you see, me and Rin made a deal. As long as you and your friends aren't harmed I can roam freely in this world! Hahahaha! Now to deal with the next problem in line."** He picked Kurikara off the ground and Yukio's heart jumped to his throat. " _He wouldn't."_ Satan took both ends of the sacred sword in his hands and Yukio could only stare. He was going to break it and Rin would never be the same. He fell to his knees. "No… Rin…"

He broke it.

* * *

Yukio couldn't move. His brother's sword. The only thing that kept his powers in check, was gone, broken by the same bastard that gave him the powers in the first place.

" **Ahahahahaha! Now I can finally use these powers to their full extent. None of you can do anything about dear Rin now! Ahahahaha!"** Satan started running. When the others recovered from their shock they ran after him as fast as they could, but while they were fast, they weren't fast enough to see where their enemy had gone. He had just disappeared.

* * *

They ran back to where they were dropped off by train. " _Rin knew that something bad would happen if we didn't get out of there and none of us would listen to him. It's my fault. I should've done something when he told me what was happening."_ Yukio thought. When he had talked to Mephisto about this mission he should've known something was off with him. He had never lost his composure, ever, while explaining a mission to him.

" _Headmaster," Yukio started. "What exactly will we accomplish with just me, Shura, and the exwires on this mission." "Well, for this mission, you and the exwires will be going to a remote village quite a ways from here to exorcise the demons coming out of the forest terrorizing the locals." Mephisto explained. "Yes sir, you have explained that part to me already, what I don't get is, why not a more qualified team. I mean, you said so yourself that there will be demons that the exwires have not dealt with yet and that many qualified exorcists haven't ether. Is it really safe to send my students on this mission?" Yukio asked. Mephisto had started to smirk. Yukio however, didn't acknowledge it, thinking it was just something the headmaster would do. "Yes, I assure you, it is quite safe, and if anything goes wrong, though I doubt it will," Mephisto had smirked again. "then use this key to get back to the academy." He handed Yukio a really fancy looking key decorated with jewels and made of pure gold. "Thank you sir. I will now go to prepare the necessary items for the mission." As Yukio was walking out of the office he had heard the headmaster mutter something but dismissed it thinking it wasn't important. Now he knew that if he had heard it, then everything would've been different and he still would've had Rin. "Safe? If you call Satan safe then sure. Haha."_

"Yukio!" "Huh?" Yukio looked around to see who had called his name when Shura grabbed him and set him down on his feet. He realized that he had fallen to his knees. When he was standing on his own two feet again Shura asked him where the key Mephisto had given him was. "I don't think it's a good idea to use this key." Yukio managed. He felt sick. His brother was possessed by the demon lord himself and Yukio couldn't do anything to stop it. "Damn it Yukio this is the fastest way back to True Cross!" "Mephisto gave me that key… The damn bastard. He knew that Satan was here. He freaking knew it!" "What? How would he know that Satan was gonna be here?" Shura asked. "He mumbled something that I couldn't make out at the time as I was leaving his office. We were talking about how it would be safe and then he goes and says, "If you call Satan safe then sure." "Damn," Shura said. "That bastard. We still gotta try the key. It is our best chance at getting there as quick as possible." "Yeah…" Yukio said, still unsure of what they should do. Shura however walked right up to the nearest door, slammed the key in it, and opened the door. "Well, it does go back to the academy." Shura stated. "Is something wrong?" Shiemi asked. "See for yourself."

True Cross was in ruins.

* * *

 **I am so mean.**

 **Sorry guys about the long wait, and the cliffhanger, I just thought that it was a good place to stop to keep you awesome people wanting more. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review/favorite/follow! Kayspaz15 out.**


	12. Illusion

**First of all thanks to all of you that reviewed, followed, and/or favorited me and/or this story. I really appreciate it and I am glad there are people out there who actually take the time to read this story! I love when anyone reviews, whether it be a review complimenting my work or just reviews that tell me how it could be made better! I am so sorry about the extra long wait though and I'm not even going to try to explain myself… I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for it though. Okay, enough with my rambling so on with the story!**

* * *

"This can't be happening…" Yukio had seen what lie beyond the door. True Cross was in ruins, and they all knew who had done it, or rather, 'what' had done it.

"God help us."

* * *

" **I am finally free to do as I please to this wretched world. And it's all because of this failure of a son. Ahahahaha! He couldn't even get his friends out of there, and thanks to you Samuel, the plan worked. Although I gotta say, you almost blew it while explaining the "Mission" to Yukio."** Satan had criticized the headmaster. He was glad that the plan had gone through but it was a close one. " **Yukio is a smart kid and if he wasn't so worried about his pathetic, depressed brother, he would've caught on, and then you would've been screwed."**

"Well I thought that they should be given a slight chance, don't you? I mean sure, Rin can sense demons but it wasn't curtain that he could convince anyone that you were here, so, I gave them an advantage."

" **Your "advantage" has put you in a situation where they won't trust you anymore you damn moron. I'm done with you. Time to go wreck some more havoc around here! Ahahahahaha!"**

Mephisto at this point was conflicted as he watched Satan run off, or rather fly. He used his flames to propel himself into the air and towards the cram school, the only place he hadn't destroyed yet. He didn't know if his father would actually stick with his promise of not hurting the young exorcists but only time would tell, and with that Mephisto disappeared in a flash of pink smoke.

* * *

" **Oh Riinnn! You can come out for a minute and see what we've done!"** Satan sung. It started becoming easier to break through the barrier between the world and his mind and eventually Rin came to. Rin gasped as he saw the school in ruins. " _I did this."_ From a distance he saw figures lying on the ground and almost threw up. " _I killed people."_ " _ **Yes Rin, we did, isn't it wonderful!"**_ Satan's voice echoed in Rin's mind. At that point Rin did throw up everything that was left in his stomach over the edge of the building. " _Wait, is this?"_ " _ **Yes Rin, this is your exorcist school and let me ask, how well is that training going for you? Hahahahaha!"**_

Rin needed a release. Maybe if he could dampen his own strength then it would also dampen Satan's. It would give the Grigori more time to get to him to do something, plus, he could feel that sweet release once again. Anything would help and he started searching for something he could use. His eyes landed on some broken glass shards lying on the floor of the roof. " _I need to cut... Shit!"_ " _ **Did ya forget that your papa can hear every little thing in in your head? Well, if ya really wanna chit chat then how about talking about your brother?"**_ " _Don't you dare lay a finge-"_ " _ **Yes yes I know, our deal."**_ Satan chuckled. " _ **It's a shame I couldn't use Yukio as a vessel."**_ Rin's anger started to build along with the protectiveness he felt towards his twin. Satan ignored Rin's spike in emotions and continued. " _ **He seems much stronger than you, at least mentally. It's a shame that you were born."**_ Rin's anger faltered at the devil's statement. Did even his biological father think he was worthless? No, it didn't matter what the son of a bitch thought. " _ **Oh but Rin it does matter**_. _**If even I don't think you're worth it then who will?"**_ Yukio. Yukio would. " _ **Yeah right. He hates you as much as the rest of them."**_ " _That's not true!"_ " _ **You keep telling yourself that but it is."**_ Rin's resolve was wavering. Of course Yukio didn't hate him. But… Did he still blame him for... " _ **Duh he still blames you. You allowed that dumbass paladin to lose his resolve. I almost had you then but he died because of you and set back my schedule. If you would've just gone with me then he might still be alive and Yukio wouldn't have to deal with your sorry ass. Oh wait, you blame yourself for that as well. Pathetic. You cut to feel right? To make the pain go away? What a sob story. Just get it over and done with. Soon I'll create my ideal world and won't need a vessel anymore. You should end it then. I don't want a failure of a son in my new world."**_ Rin's confidence was gone. His spirit was shattered. All hope he had for a future vanished and he was left in the state he started out in. Death seemed the only reasonable option when this was over and he would gladly embrace it. The Devil was right. They heard as door slam in the building and Satan got excited. " _ **Let's go and check it out! See if there is anyone else to kill!"**_

Satan started moving and Rin didn't care anymore. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find it in him to fight. The glass shard was sitting there taunting him but Satan moved towards the noise ignoring the desires of Rin. Satan allowed Rin to view everything that happened while the devil still controlled his body. They reached the door that lead downstairs from the roof and started descending until they arrived on ground level. The hallways of the cram school were dim and bare as they walked on. Rin felt tired. His spirit craved wanted out of his fleshy prison. He didn't know where he would be going but anywhere was better than there. " **Quit ya damn moping kid! You can end it when I'm done."**

* * *

"Shura we need to do everything we can to get my brother back and not just sit here with our thumbs up our ass!" Yukio was beyond pissed. He was downright livid and sitting there wasn't helping the situation whatsoever. They had used the key Mephisto had given them to get to the academy, then another to get to the cram school seeing as it was faster and quieter than trying to walk. Yukio had already tried to get a hold of the Vatican to get their help but they couldn't even get within a mile of the academy. Satan had undoubtedly conjured up a shield and whenever someone tried to enter his sacred blue flames burnt them to a crisp as the exorcists found out with a few unfortunate deaths. This lead Yukio to believe even further that Mephisto wanted them there. The key seemed to be the only way in. It was also a one way ticket. They weren't getting out of there anytime soon.

"Quiet down ya chicken!" Shura whispered angrily. "If Satan catches even the slightest bit of noise we'll be dead before we can do anything useful. Ya know he won't make good on his promise not to kill us and he probably already knows about our location so we're most likely dead anyways. Yer dumbass plan of charging headfirst into the situation ain't gonna solve anything. It'll only get us all killed."

"I don't want to charge headfirst into the situation but we need some sort of plan to get that monster out of my brother… I can't stand the thought of never seeing my brother again or him dying before we can do anything." Kuro at this point walked over to Yukio and rubbed against his leg in a comforting motion trying to help.

Shura sighed. "I know Yukio. I want the little delinquent back as much as you do but we need to be-"

The little hidden room that the students, Yukio, and Shura were hiding in suddenly felt darker. It felt malicious and sickening as the threatening feeling continued growing stronger.

"Shit. Stay calm everyone," Yukio ordered. "Be prepared for the worst."

* * *

Satan walked down the hallway while Rin was thinking about different ways he could leave the planet for good. " _I could try Kurikara again, wait it's broken. Maybe I could swallow as much holy water as I could get my hands on or one of Yukio's guns-"_ " _ **Goddammit just use a damn blessed blade and slit your wrists like you always do! Just go deeper and sit in a tub of water or something and bleed out! God! Why can't you just shut up already you worthless piece of shit!"**_ Rin quieted his thoughts at that and Satan smiled. " _ **Good, you got the message."**_ They continued walking before hearing a faint whisper coming from behind one of the walls. Rin grew scared. He knew that voice. It was Yukio. " _ **How the hell'd they get through the barrier? Oh well, they won't be much trouble soon. Hahahaha!"**_ " _Don't you dare hurt them! I swear to God if you lay one finger on them I will find a way to end you!"_ Rin snarled. He could feel more power coursing through him and started trying to walk away from where his friends and brother were. " _ **Don't even try to get control again kid. Hahahaha! It's useless."**_ Rin felt all the power he had gained drain from him in seconds. No matter how hard he tried to get the monster away from the people he cared about he couldn't do it. That's when he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes before it quickly vanished. Rin wondered what Satan had done when they started walking to the little tucked away room that they found could only be opened with a key. Satan had other plans and burnt it to the ground. " _ **Have fun for a little while boy I'll be back! That is if you survive that long! Ahahahahaha!**_

Rin felt something lift from his body and took a tentative step forward. Did Satan really let him go that easily? No, he could still feel his presence lingering close by. Where were his brother and friends though? He just heard them behind the wall and now that he was in the room they should've been hiding in, they simply weren't there. He did find one thing though, a blessed pocket knife sitting on the table in front of him that had been sharpened recently by the looks of it. He grabbed it and flipped the blade open. " _Did Satan want me to end it now? Doesn't he still need me? No, not even that evil son of a bitch needs me anymore. Oh well, I guess now is as good a time as ever,"_ and he slid the glistening blade across his wrist as he watched the first lines of blood start to form and fall to the floor.

* * *

Yukio stood ready. His guns were pointed at the door while the others all took a fighting stance, ready to fight for their lives. They watched as the door burnt down in front of them and got ready to charge when the figure looked confused. Rin looked around the room and Yukio wasn't quite sure what was happening. Could he not see them? Rin's eyes lingered on this brother's for a couple of seconds before eyeing the table between them. The blessed blade that was sitting there belonged to Yukio. He thought it was a good idea to bring it on the "Mission" they were assigned just in case something went wrong with his primary weapons so when Rin reached for it he was tempted to slap it away out of instinct but remained still for fear Satan was still in control. He knew the opposite was in fact true when his brother slid it across both of his wrists creating small pools of blood on the floor.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled and made to tackle his brother but was held back.

"Yukio stay quiet. We don't know if that is Satan trying to mess with us again," Shura whispered, "and if it is then we have no chance fighting him one on one."

"We need to get him to stop before this gets any worse!" Yukio wanted more than anything to stop whatever was happening when Rin looked up again.

"Yukio?"

"Rin! Can you see me?"

"No. You must be in my head again haha."

"Rin I am right here." Yukio was terrified. Satan did something to his brother.

"Yeah, sure. I just want to sleep." Rin made to sit down on the floor and played with the knife. He took it in his right hand and slid it slow and deep across his left wrist once again. "Ouch. Heh heh."

"Rin stop! Whatever he told you it isn't true! Just STOP! Please…"

"Ha… Hahahahahahaha! Sure imaginary Yukio. I did it though. All of it. I should've been sent to Gehenna that night. Everything would've been better for everyone and… And dad would've still… been alive…"

Rin drug the blade across his mangled skin once again.

"Okumura!" Shouted Bon. "I don't know what happened that night your father died but I know that getting sent to Gehenna wouldn't have solved anything! It wasn't your fault that he died and I know that he would want to to be happy. He sounds like a good father, so would he want you doing this to yourself?"

Rin slowly looked up as his friends and brother's forms began to appear.

"No… He wouldn't… But-"

"No buts Rin," Bon cut him off, "He wouldn't so please… Stop… We don't want you hurting either."

That's when Rin's vision cleared and showed him everyone in the room. He tried to get up but with the blessed blade dampening his healing he fell back to the floor. He lost too much blood.

"RIN!"

" _No, I can't watch my brother die. Not ever again."_

* * *

 **I hope that that sufficed for now. Now I must ask an important question of you guys though. This story needs a cover, and if any of you are willing I would love to have someone who can actually art create it. If I did it it would turn out so bad. So for anyone who is interested my email is just** **Kayspaz15** **. (Please don't spam me.) I would give you credit on both and Wattpad seeing as this story is on both. I'll choose the one I feel best fits with this story. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kayspaz15, out.**


End file.
